Your Eyes Tell Me Otherwise
by Krystal Asakura
Summary: A prodigy from one of clans that resides in Kirigakure agrees to associate herself with the criminal organization Akatsuki when they come for her. Will it benefit her so she can accomplish her goals? ITACHIxOC HIATUS
1. Prologue

Name: Asura, Kasumi/阿修羅, 霞

Date of Birth: Jan. 20 [19 years]

Rank: S-class criminal, missing-nin

Family: Asura Kiyoshii [older brother]

From: Village of the Hidden Mist

Clan: Asura [or the demon clan]

Kekkei Genkai: Omyoudou [others reveled later]

Graduated from the academy at age 6, mastered kekkei genkai along with high ranked jutsu at age 8, became a s-ranked missing-nin at age nine.

Part of the powerful Asura clan, also known as the demon clan to many, one of the most deadliest clans from the mist. She is the clan's prodigy and second heir to the main branch if her brother cannot take the place. The Asura clan suffered the same fate as did the Uchiha clan. Asura Daisuke wiped out the entire clan leaving two survivors, the young 4 year old prodigy and her wounded older brother, for his own personal entertainment. A year after graduating from the academy, she was left alone. Her brother, Kiyoshii, had disappeared without a trace. From there she lost hope for further happiness and left the village in search for her brother and revenge on Daisuke years after. She came across a young girl, who was about 8, around the age of 16 taking her in.

Skilled in ninjutsu, especially those that involves water or sound. She uses a flute or violin as a medium, but she rarely does so. Perfected all levels of her clan's kekkei genkai. It takes on the form of a star. Each of the star's points represents an element.

----------------------------------

Prologue...

_Crimson liquid dripped its way down..._

A young child, running through the silent halls of the Asura estate, beamed as she thought of the praises her family will award her. She burst through the door without waiting for permission, but what greeted her wasn't the shocked looks towards her sudden outburst...

_...belonging to the head of the clan and his wife..._

The child took a hesitant step back from the gruesome scene laid upon her. Biting her lip, refusing to cry, refusing to accept the scene lay out before her. The child ran out, tripping along the way and quickly made way to a certain room.

Pain stricken voices are heard as the room got closer. The voices ceased as the child reached her destination. The door slammed open and a bloody trail was introduced to the child. The trail lead to an open door to the estate's garden.

_...they had two children, a son and a daughter..._

"Nii-nii!"

The sudden outburst caused a wounded boy, no older than ten, to give a small smile.

"Kasumi...Watashi no imoto-chan..."

Tears slithered their way down the young child's face as she see her wounded older brother. Her eyes widen in fear as she noticed the figure before her brother.

"Daisuke nii-san...why..?"

"A warning, my lady, nothing can get in my way with you on the line." With that statement, he left the two siblings.

"Onii-sama..." A black-haired young woman whispered as she slowly opened her dark crimson eyes. "...where are you...?"

_...the two survivors of the tragic event that fell on the Asura clan..._

_Asura Kasumi, heir to the clan, strongest of the clan, last of the clan..._

A young woman walked down the path, her hitake glinting in whatever available sunlight that was visible through the thick canopy of trees. Her dark hair dancing lightly as a small breeze embraced her, fully showing her respected village, or rather her ex-village, on her hitake. Her eyes soften slightly, as she tilted her head up, sighing at a memory that ran through her mind.

"Nii-nii, why us?" the small child asked as she tugged her brother's sleeve, her gaze fixated on the now, empty clan grounds.

"It was just meant to be, imoto-chan..." he trailed off as he replied back sadly, knowing her refusal to accept the answer.

"I don't understand Kiyoshii nii-nii."

Eyes shut tight; he kneeled down and embraced the child's small frame, tears slowly making their way down his face. One thought crossed his mind.

_What if I can't protect her?_

The child looked up at her brother, eyes showing confusion at the tears that dripped onto her.

"Don't worry, Kasumi..." he started as he pulled her even closer to him, "...I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you."

Chakra hugged the young woman's figure, an angry aura slowly forming from it, as she sank to her knees.

_What a lie that was. You disappeared the next few years, Kiyoshii. Leaving me alone, to fend for myself. Is there something you expect me to do?_

She paused.

"_You will always be alone..__"__._

She bit her lip, angry at herself for remembering that certain quote. Her eyes narrowed. She glared at the ground, swearing that she will find him. The one who started all this, who made her life fall into hell. She stood up slowly, continued on her way as if nothing happened.

_Daisuke..._


	2. Chapter 1

Although her hitake states that she no longer hold any connections to her village, it's quite the opposite actually.

"State your- oh, Kasumi-sama, welcome back."

Kasumi let out a small grunt of acknowledgement as she pass the gaurds.

Kirigakure. The village of the mist. Home to a certain Asura. Now one would probably think "Why is a missing nin walking carelessly in her own village?"

It's funny how people will pass off who you are just because of your place in status.

"Kasumi-sama, there will be visitors at your complex in an hour." She turned and stared at the guard lazily, her eyes asking who.

"The village elders."

"Is that so... Thank you very much for informing me."

"No problem. May I escort you to your estate, Kasumi-sama?"

"That won't be necessary."

Without giving him time to respond she made her way towards the Asura estate, thinking.

_The elders once again... All they do is ramble for my permission as if I were the mizukage._

Kasumi inhaled as she absorbed her surroundings. She stopped and sighed.

"What business does the Akatsuki have with me?"

A chuckle rang throughout the surrounding forest.

"Smart girl. If you know who we are, then you must know the answer to your question."

A smirk slowly made its way onto Kasumi's face. She quickly jumped onto a high branch and whipped out a pair of fans and attacked immediately.

_East._

Fuuton: Fuujin

Wind Release: Wind Blade

Two figures landed on the forest floor avoiding the attack while Kasumi followed suit, landing right in front of them and quickly releasing another attack.

_North._

Suiton: Suigadon

Water Release: Water Fang Bullet

This time one of the members, a blue skinned man with shark-like features, countered and attacked.

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!"

Kasumi quickly moved dodging the counter attack.

_West._

Katon: Housenka

Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire

This attack was directed specifically towards the dark-haired male with eyes resembling those from the Uchiha clan of Konoha. The raven haired man canceled the attack with the same technique.

_South west._

Doton: Retsudotensho

Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm

The Akatsuki duo jumped up to avoid the splitting ground from pulling them under, but the shark man held up his sword blocking another sword being wield by Kasumi. A grin slowly surfaced on her features. The duo quickly glanced at each other. Was this why their leader sent them to retrieve this girl? This woman used four different elements while the average ninja can use at most two.

With great force, Kasumi pushed the shark man to the ground then took a swing at the raven haired. Her sword came in contact with a kunai, but it didn't last for long, since the kunai shattered as soon as it came in contact with the sudden chakara flowing through the sword. In the process of the kunai being shattered, the chakara blade managed to cause a deep wound to be inflicted on the owner's arm. Seeing this, Kasumi quickly jumped away_._

_South east._

Raiton:Gian

Lightening Release: Mock Darkness

The duo managed to evade the attack, thanks to the sharingan, but Kasumi was no where in sight.

"It's over."

Suddenly, beams of light shot out from the ground, each one marking a specific spot. The East, the north, the west, south-west, and south-east. Each beam began to connect to each other, creating a star.

"Onmyodo." The beams of light reacted by attacking the duo with the respected techniques that were used in their places, and the connecting beams acted as a barrier trapping anyone that is inside. The eyes of the Akatsuki pair widened at the attack and before they can react, the attack vanished before their eyes. With a small smile, Kasumi signaled them to follow her.

"I'll tend to any wound that has been made and you may take me to the Akatsuki base tomorrow morning. There's something I must attend to today."

"Kanon! Can you prepare some food for our guests?"

"Yes, Kasumi-sama!"

Kasumi gathered medical supplies and handed them to the Akatsuki duo. She then excused herself in order to prepare for her meeting with the village elders. She headed down the hallway and into a spacious room with an opened slide door to the garden on the other side.

Kasumi kneeled on top of the flower patterned cushion adorned in a formal kimono as she greeted her guests before her. The village elders brought up a simple problem, asking for her assistance. She sighed and simply said, "Anbu."

They began to protest, but was silenced as Kasumi glared lightly at them.

"I will not be returning for quite some time. There's another mission I must attend to immediately."

The elders sighed in defeat, afraid of the young woman's power if she were to unleash it, and left the estate. Although in exchange for being able to continue to reside in the Asura estate, Kasumi promised to help the village when needed to in exchange. They knew that they could not try and fool her. They left the estate in silence pondering on their thoughts.

Once the presence of the elders left the Asura estate, Kasumi allowed herself to relax a bit. Her thoughts wandered to the young girl that she had taken in. Kanon reminded her of herself since their lives were similar. The only difference is Kanon has someone who looks after her while Kasumi had to fend for herself at her age. Kasumi stood up and decided to head towards her room to change. The slight rustling of the door sliding against floor was heard as it was slid open, and again as the door slid closed. The bells in her hair chimed in rhythm with the soft thuds of her feet hitting the bamboo floor. Kasumi entered a simple room with a single, neatly folded, futon, a desk in the corner and a bookshelf next to it. Her thoughts still lingered on the subject of her young apprentice as she went into the spacious closet and changed into a simple black fishnet shirt and matching colored capris.

Kanon would surely surpass her one day.

She went into the hallway; her footsteps instantly repeated the rhythm of thumping from before as they took her to her next destination. Kasumi excused herself after knocking and entered the room informing the two Akatsuki males that they are welcome to roam around the estate if they wished. As she pointed towards the door across from her with one hand, she told them of the middle garden, which also acts as the training grounds. With the other hand, she picked up the now empty tray from the table.

"If there's anything you need," Kasumi began as she headed towards the door, "I'll be out there in a few." She gave the two a small bow and excused herself.

A small sigh was let out as Kasumi looked around the kitchen as she gently put the tray down onto the counter. As she walked towards the middle garden, memories began to flash before her dull eyes of the events she cherished back then. A greeting from Kanon pulled Kasumi back to reality which made her stop in front of the steps to the garden. She smiled slightly at the sight of the impatient young blonde. Kanon's golden eyes glimmered with determination. Kasumi caught two figures sitting on the sidelines as she took her place on the roof. She held up a hand sign and a couple of clones instantly materialized before her. One of the clones jumped down and landed before Kanon, waiting for the first move to be made. Beginning to form hand signs, Kanon took a deep breath and the fight began.


End file.
